


Keith's birthday gift

by Metalotaku



Series: voltron mafia [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, BDSM, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Ex-Boyfriends, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Rape Recovery, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, first time bdsm, first time threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: birthday chapter for keith. this falls in my mafia story time line. PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS!!!can be read as a porn one-shot if you want. however there is a lot of plot in it. and references to past things from my main story in it.it's not meant to be just porn. there are a lot of emotional and fun bits. not just sexy time.for background in my story, keith is a mob boss. sven is his exboyfriend and also a sex worker. lance is keith's new boyfriend.because of this, keith and sven didn't really have a healthy past relationship. and it plays into the dynamic and lack of solid good portrayal of bdsm. this is meant to be shown as a dysfunctional and hint of abusive leaning tendencies between the two of them.  when he was in a relationship with him, it was more about keith getting what he wanted, be damned what his partner wanted. which leads to abuse.  in his relationship with lance what keith wants, aligns with what lance wants, because he wants lance to be happy, safe and protected, while enjoying him. so it's less abusive more possessive but allows keith to follow safer sexual practices.keith & sven will have sex. lance & keith will have sex. sven & lance don't.





	Keith's birthday gift

warnings: discussion of past rape (small but there). degrading talk, disregard for others wishes or well being. possession. 

sex related things for this chapter: men's lingerie (both lacy and leathery), bdsm, talks of how the play will go. set up. scene setting. no actual sex yet. teasing, pet play. ears and tails. 

“nice choice on the hotel room.” Keith praises Lance as his boyfriend leads him up to the top floor suite. The two standing in front of it while Lance digs out he key card. “I use this one often.”

“that’s what Sven said too.” Lance said with a blushed smile shrinking into his shoulders a bit.

Keith raised an eyebrow at that. “you got my ex helping you?” he let out a huff of a laugh. “I knew he was helping with your trigger discovery, and interests.” He waved his hand. “Didn’t know you had gotten so close.”

“He’s been very helpful. In like a very weird and completely unexpected way. Like haggling the room rate for me so it was in my budget.” Lance leaned into Keith’s chest. “besides there wasn’t really anyone else I’d ask to help with this. I wanted to make your birthday special.” Lance pouted at his boyfriend. “besides it’s not like I can buy you anything you don’t’ already have that you’d want.”

“The only thing I want Lance is you.” Keith growled into his ear before nipping it. “Anyway, you'll let me “

“I know but you also want more things, even if you don't push. And I am thankful for that.” Lance pressed a finger to his boyfriend's lips. “And with Sven's help tonight, I think I'll be able to at least give you some of the things I haven't been able to yet. That you wanted us to do and I wasn't ready for it.”

Keith sucked Lance's finger into his mouth a bit backing his boyfriend into the door of their suite. Pulling back and letting Lance's finger make an obscene pop enjoying the grower blush for it. He enjoyed the sight of him caged to the door. “I'm sure I will love anything you have planned.”

Lance turned between Keith's arms and slid the card into the door. “Hopefully, you're happy with what we both have planned.” Lance said shyly opening the door to reveal Sven sitting just inside on a Chase at the foot of the huge extravagant bed. 

“We?” Keith asks puzzled stepping inside behind Lance. To see his ex-boyfriend. 

“Yes, we master.” Sven said with a smug grin and slight accent. His head tilted a bit. He was also dressed in the black leather short shorts with the obscene zippers and the leather body harness and collar Keith had got them while together. Garters coming out the bottom of the shorts to clip to the leather cuffs on some thigh high fishnets. A pair of black leather soft soled lace up mid shin boots finishing the look. 

“What the hell did you talk him into Sven?” Keith asked exasperated. Just because he asked for his professional help and assistance at working through Lance's PTSD in the bedroom scene didn't mean he was expecting this. 

“He didn't. I asked him.” Lance jumped to defend his new odd relationship friend. Who Lance liked to joke looked like a white European hooker/biker version of Shiro. “I… I asked him to help me do a kind of threesome for you. For your birthday. After my horrendous reaction to it at my own.”

Keith's eyes went wide at that confession. “That wasn't your fault. We talked about this. I wasn't upset. And we didn't have enough pre-planning for it. I jumped the gun on your progress.”

“You were disappointed though.” Lance said taking both of Keith's hands. “And the planning and ground work was done for this. And I want to try this. Kind of. It's twisted a bit differently, If you want to go with it.” 

“Keith, I promise, I wouldn't put the kid at risk. This is a gig. You are both my client to please.” Sven chimed in. “I might even feel professionally insulted by such thoughts.” Keith looked to Sven for but a moment before taking Lance's head into his hands Lance's hands sliding to his wrist. He pulled the boy forward to kiss his forehead. 

“I'm up for anything you want to give me baby.” Keith whispered. “And I know for a fact that Sven will make you feel so good. And I can't wait to see you squirming under him.” he smirked growing aroused at just that thought. 

Lance pulled back slightly biting his lower lip. “Actually. Um… the plan… the plan was…”

Sven got up from his seat to join the two. “Actually, part of what we negotiated is that I do not touch Lance sexually.” He placed a gentle hand to Lance's shoulder. The boy starting to fidget a bit with nerves. “Lance, I put your outfit and things in the bathroom. Why don't you take some time to freshen up a bit and get dressed in the outfit you picked out. And I can fill the birthday boy in on the details ya?”

Lance nodded quickly. Giving Keith's hands a squeeze before starting to pull away. 

But Keith tugged until Lance turned back to face him. “Hey, it's ok baby just breathe for me. Don't get worked up. I promise I'll enjoy whatever happens tonight ok. And I'm so happy you are stretching and testing your comfort zone for me. That is a beautiful gift in of itself.” Keith encouraged. Getting a soft smile and nod in return. Lance looking a bit more confident heading off to the bathroom. 

“Alrighty then. We should maybe sit ya?” Sven gestured to the small couch in front of a coffee table with a few papers on it. Sven let Keith lead the way and took to kneeling on the floor between the couch and the table.

Keith's hand going straight to the man's hair to run through it. He pulled on it a bit to force Sven's face towards his at a sharp angle. “That better not have been a lie Sven about this being his idea and you didn't pressure him. I know how you are.”

“Calm down master. I know far better than most not to do things to displease you. And more so not to lie to you.” Sven swallowed watching Keith follow his Adam's apple. “Witnessed your wrath first hand enough don't have any wish to be on the receiving end.”

“Good.” Keith released some of the tension on Sven's neck. “Now you can fill me in on your twos scheming.”

Sven chuckled. “No scheming master. Just doing things the safe, sane and consensual way. The way normal healthy consenting couple's do it in the BDSM community, instead of what you are more used to in brothels or your power and money.” Sven teased ignoring Keith's eye roll. He picked up a piece of paper and handed to Keith. Who took it with his free hand and began looking it over. 

“What is this?” Keith asked looking over a list with columns and check marks. 

“It's a BDSM negotiation sheet. You've never seen one before ya?” Sven chuckled. “We've narrowed down allot of his triggers with therapy and a few monitored safe tests. And from there we got a little bit of basis for the hard no's on the sheet.” Sven paused at the sound of the shower starting in the bathroom. He smiled at Keith's softening face as his attention drifted to the bathroom door for a moment. “The easiest and first one we found to alleviate, was the word sir.”

“Was wondering why you were calling me master.” Keith chuckled.

“Well I needed a new title for you. The other title he wasn't triggered but made him very uncomfortable was daddy. But he has daddy issues if you want some casual drops he might like it. And the other was the color blue or referring to his eye color or he's eyes in a spoken way.” Sven said with a sigh. “Lotor was always hyper fixated on blue eyes.” Sven hissed at the harsh pull to his hair but went with the motion once more. 

“He is not spoken about within any distance of Lance. Specifically, in the bedroom.” Keith narrowed his eyes at Sven. Sven adverting his own.

“I didn't mean offense master.” Sven assuaged. Keith returned his eyes back to the paper before releasing Sven's hair completely. 

“Go over this whole thing with me. Is this for both of you?” Keith asked reading it more thoroughly. He pointed at the columns showing yes maybe no with a list of activities or toys. 

“Normally each party fills out a sheet then they are matched up for playing where the parties lists overlap. Then discussing individual scenes. I know what you like and are into, and it surprisingly over laps with what I thought he'd need in a scene, but we were able to work in what you wanted in a threesome.” Sven blew out a light breath. “But it might not be how you expect it.”

“How so?” Keith asked with a questioning glare.

“You wanted him to dom the third party. But your expectation was him doming like you. Which just that level of directed aggression put him on edge, then the force in which you drove it tipped it over. He was no longer doming. He was a tool used to Dom another. Your boy is more of a soft Dom when he's in that scenario. Like a daddy dom, when he gets to that place. and for this to work, you are going to have to be ok with that. Letting him lead at his pace. This is all really new to him and flirts with his trauma. Which if done right can help him claim back some of his confidence and voice. But we have to do it slow.” Sven addressed. 

Keith gave a sharp nod. “I can do that.” Before pointing at the sheet’s header. “It's that where you got me as the Dom here you as the sub, and him as a switch?”

“Yes. Overall, you'd be both our masters. But I'm going to be more of the toy to be played with. Lance will follow orders from you but wants to be able to control where the play goes. He's too nervous to take the lead but wants to see things or use them himself. This is about experimenting. He's your little prized pet…”

“And my pet gets whatever he wants.” Keith said with a pleased smile. 

“Exactly. I knew you'd like the scene. So, this column here was the hard noes as you can see the number of things that freaked him out was extensive. So, let's focus on his yeses and maybes. Which had a few surprises for me. I'd like to start with one of your favorites. Collars and leashes we're a quick approval. Just no rough pulling.”

“On Lance.” Keith said with a raised brow.

“Of course, I'm fair game. But if we go to hard it could cause him to slip. He knows that his barely past vanilla I mean I'd call most of it Neapolitan at best are completely fine with me. Nothing he wants to do will turn me off. To many years in the business, or your bed even. But you have free use of me always master.” Sven purred running a hand down Keith's calf. “Next was ok with shibari that didn't restrain him. Which threw me for a loop with how much of that he knew about already. Kid is really into cartoon porn.”

“Yeah, him and Matt both. And they watch it together in a completely nonsexual way. It's weird.”

Sven hummed at that. “obviously pet play, he was very enthusiastic about it too. Sexy outfits.” Sven pulled on one of his straps. “Covered. I know you'll love his. And I packed your combat boots they are by the bed. And that red button up you love. He wanted to try spanking where he gives. Me as the intended target of course. He was very unsure on how he'd feel about it receiving.”

“Makes sense with his history.” Keith hummed following along seeing the initials next to the columns. 

“I brought my toy kit. Trimmed down for his first time.” Sven added. “He also brought a polaroid camera for you.” Sven brushed his hair back with his hands. “he thought you might want a few pictures but was afraid Pidge would make use of them if they were digital. 

“I'd kill her.” Keith chuckled. “But I like the sentiment and forethought.”

“The other maybe unexpected thing was a little sensory deprivation. And I’ll explain more when he comes out. But he probably won't want to do more than one at a time for a first time.” Sven said being a bit crypted. “the things he doesn’t want to do that I feel might be worth mentioning, is he does not want to have sex me, or me have sex with him. No oral either. He’s ok with you and I doing whatever. And you and him, but he doesn’t want more than touching or kissing, maybe some fondling on his part to me. No more contact from me than he does with his friends. And I really don’t want to be asked to go out of his comfort ya.” Sven let out the last like a plea.

“I won’t do that. We’ve been using the stop light method even in our bedroom. I respect his wishes in this setting. As odd as that may seem to you.” Keith addressed.

“not odd. I’ve seen how you look at him. He has a firm hold on your heart. Keeping it above the darkness when it comes to him it seems.” Sven chuckled.

Keith gave him a rueful smile. “Pidge and I like to call him my angel. She teases that I’m tempting him to fall from his grace and purity. But I’m always worried it’s the opposite and he’ll make me go soft. And I don’t want him to lose his wings. Even if it would have me lock him in a gilded cage to protect them.”

“soft is not synonymous with weakness. And maybe it’s a little of both. He doesn’t need to be protected from all of you. He obviously found something worth falling for. Not that I can blame him. I’m just sad I couldn’t hold your affections longer.” Sven said softly in thought. “but it is a good description of him.”

Both their heads turn to the bathroom though as the door opens letting out a bit of steam. Out steps Lance. And he has Keith’s complete attention. In his blue-ribbon collar. And a blue and white lace lingerie set. It has blue elastic traps wrapping his torso with bits of white lace between them. A pair of lace panties, actually cut for male, with the blue ribbon for the sides. A matching garter attached to a pair of thigh highs topped in lace with little cat heads at the top. Just to drive the point home, he had a pair of perfectly matched to the color of his hair cat ears on, that moved and twitched almost like the real thing. The band and little muffs cupping his own ears the only thing giving them away. To go with it a tail in the same brown swished behind him and curled on occasion. Sven took in the hunger expression on Keith and knew he and Lance had done well with his attire.

“Is this ok?” Lance asked his ears folding down. The movement catching Keith’s eyes.

“you look perfect kitten.” Keith said placing the paper on the table. Not taking his eyes off Lance. He held his arms out. “come right here baby. let me get a good look at you.”

Lance blushed all the way down his neck at the words getting a glint in Keith’s eyes at the response. Lance walked to the Keith tail swishing to match his nerves. Lance went to sit on his lap when Keith moved back on the couch. “No kitten. I want you to face me.” Keith remarked. Bringing his hands to Lance’s waist to pull him down to straddle him. “That’s a good little kitten.” Lance blushed again and ducked his head a bit at the words. But Sven smiled as his tail started to swish once more and the ears on his head perked up. “These are nice. Where did you get these kittens?” Keith asked running a finger over the fake ear and tracing it down the band.

“Pidge, Matt and Hunk made them for me.” Lance answered a bit softly. 

Keith leaned up to kiss his jaw line bit. Nudging it with his nose once Lance finished his answer. “You haven’t finished that sentence yet.” and did he smile when Lance turned his head slightly in confusion.

“End your responses and questions with master.” Sven prompted. Drawing Lance’s eyes to him.

He gave a nod. “Master.”

Keith’s closed mouth smile grew at that. “Such a good kitten. I know you’ll learn so fast.” he ran his hands down the back of Lance’s hips to grab and cup his back side. Feeling the lace and straps under his fingers. Before the tips of his fingers hit the base of the tail affixed to a plug peeking out of a heart shaped cut out in his panties. Keith applied a bit of pressure to it enjoying the sight of Lance squirming a bit and the tail start to lash out. The ears on his flicking at the tips and dropping down to pop up and flick again. Keith pulls Lance to his chest to hook his chin over his shoulder and look down his back at the view. He smirks as he grabs around the base of the tail to give it a squeeze.

“Ah Keith careful.” Lance says a bit concerned for his friends’ hard work. The internal frame work being a thin interlocking plastic. 

“That is not what you call me kitten.” And Keith used his hold to press the plug a little deeper into Lance. The tail lashing about in Keith's hold. A gasp coming from his boyfriends lips and his fingers digging into Keith's shoulders.

“Ma...master.” Lance gets out and Keith releases his hold. 

“Very good kitten.” Keith praised. Keith leaned back to view get a good look at Lance breathing a bit deeper. The ears on his head one folded back and the other perked up.

“Would the master like to know more about kitten’s special ears and tail?” Sven asked. Having placed a hand to Keith's knee and one on Lance's back at the waist just above Keith's own still cupped around Lance's cheeks. 

“You may speak toy.” Keith addressed him. But never looked at him.

“Kitten sometimes has trouble with his words and telling master when he is upset. Sometimes even lying to master cause the poor kitten doesn't know better. Is worried hell upset or disappoint master.”

Keith cut Sven off. “Kitten can never disappoint master.” He bounced Lance on his lap to drive the point a little and give him a fond look. Lance in kind being a bit bashful at Sven laying it out the way he was. 

“Kitten just needs a little help remembering that. So, his friends made him these little darlings to respond to his feelings and behave just like a cat. master has a visual cue at what's going on in kittens mind. Even when he won't use his words. So, kitten can't lie to master and say he is fine when he is not. His ears will lay flat and shake.”

“Those are some very good ears.” Keith said with a grin feeling one between his fingers before following the band down to the start of his jaw.

“Also, since a lot of kittens triggers are sound based. He can mute us. They are sound proof. That's why they cover his ears. There are receivers in the cat ears. If kitten starts to get overwhelmed he can turn off the sound. If kitten does though master we should probably break till he is calm again. Master.” Sven stated the next bit not just to inform Keith. But remind Lance to preform that task should he need it. And he and Keith don't catch it before that point. 

“That's right. If kitten gets overwhelmed and can't say anything he can do whatever he needs to come back down. Your Master wants what’s best for you kitten.” Keith said cupping the side of Lance's face. Lance nuzzling into it with a soft happy smile. “Can you let me know verbally you understand kitten?”

“Yes master. I understand.” Lance said then rushed out a quick “master.” Again. 

Keith pulled Lance to him to give him a warm yet firm kiss. With a bit of tongue before pulling back. Sven back in his position kneeling next to them. “And what does my precious kitten want to do first?” Keith asked adjusting his grip to run up and down Lance's sides lightly the boy in his lap shuddering a little bit from the tickling sensation. 

He watched with a smug smile as Lance nibbled on his lower lip and pulled at his fingers a bit before answering after glancing at the bed first. “Would you… did you want to… take pictures before my outfit or hair gets all messed up?” Lance asks looking down at his lap for most of the question. He looks back up to see Keith with a prompting raised eyebrow. His hands stilling. “Master?” Lance catches on adds. 

“Is that what my kitten wants?” Keith prompts again. But returned to caressing his sides. 

“Yes?” He says like a question. “I don't want you to have bad pictures of me. Master.” 

Keith gives a warm pleased smile at the stronger phrasing. “Very good. I want you to take our new toy to the bed with you kitten and et both of you into any poses you want to do kitten.” Keith slides his legs together and helps Lance slide of his lap and get to his feet. Both cat ears now standing erect and twitching.


End file.
